The Mekong Dragons
The Mekong Dragons is the Asian Allied Alliance, the Ancient Allied Alliance, and the team member of the Taoist Lotus Clan who are the defenders of the Mekong River, fighting the Dark Nagas, Asura Emperor Vritra and the Gomar Army, and Imperial 69 to maintain the balance the gateway between Earth and the Netherworld. Origins Many ages ago, the evil Asura Emperor Vlitra and his Gomar Army with the aid of the Dark Nagas have invaded the Mekong River and blocked the flow of water to the villagers and reign supreme for a short time. Until coming of the darkness, came the Phaya Naga who is the true guardian of the sacred river and its warriors and vanquished them all while the Dark Nagas were banished back to the underworld where they came. And finally, their world is at peace and the warriors became masters who are to train the new generations of the Phaya Naga Warriors. And one of the masters is Ca Dai Rong. Centuries later, the Phaya Naga Warriors were in the difficult times when the communist forces have taken over Vietnam, Laos, and Cambodia, and the Mekong River was filled with the blood of opposite sides. Fortunately, they remained as a myth to those who believe in legends and stay out of politics. While other groups of the Phaya Naga Warriors were ready to delve into the modern world, Master Ca Dai Rong hasn't found a leader of his own until he found his apprentice from the Fire Nagas. It was Hung Rong Lua who has the blood of his ancestors who defeated the Dark Nagas ages ago. Master Ca Dai Rong approached him and offered him to become the Phaya Naga Warrior but to do so, he must follow his ancestors’ footsteps by becoming the apprentice. His apprenticeship has started on 1986 and was sent to Khé Con Rông in Vietnam where he met the members of the Taoist Lotus Clan who can train him for nine years as he studied about its nature, its geographic of the Mekong River, and its ancestors’ way of the Phaya Naga. By 1995, his apprenticeship was about to end until he met Necro 96 when the world was threatened by the Neo-Scorpions and the secret cabal called the Continental. Unwillingly to leave Vietnam, he joined forces with other heroes to save the world and ended their evil plan once and for all and then immediately return to Vietnam where his apprenticeship is complete. Unexpectedly, his final apprenticeship was to see and save the world at the same time and he has now become the Phaya Naga Warrior and the leader of his team, ready to defend the Mekong River. Years after his apprenticeship has ended, the Phaya Naga Warriors have intercepted the Dark Nagas near the border of Cambodia where they discovered a large shipment of modern weapons coming from the Imperial 69 and disrupted their operation. They interrogated one of the Dark Nagas and learned that Pagan Than Singa and his Triad were selling weapons to them and so they going to pay a visit at his hideout in Myanmar and told them to stop giving modern weapons to the Dark Nagas or they will come for him and the Imperial 69. But they were warned that the Dark Nagas have plotted their revenge on the Phaya Naga Warriors which they were virtually wiped out completely. With no contacts from the others and the new generations of the Phaya Naga Warriors unprepared, Hung Rong Lua and his team are the only ones left to defend the Mekong River and the heavenly realm. Thus the last Phaya Naga Warriors became the Mekong Dragons. The Mekong Dragons have hunted down every single nest and cell of the Dark Nagas, from the Mekong Delta in Vietnam to Nam Khan in Laos to Mount Guozongmucha in Zadoi, Qinghai, China where they have the dark realm gateway that the Dark Nagas came from. They do not know what they're planning but the Mekong Dragons will not hesitate for it as they sprung to attack them and avenge the fallen Phaya Naga Warriors as they foiled their revenge attack. During the heat of enraging battle, Hung Rong Lua faced the Dark Naga King in fierce combat and it was devastating until his Aura was unlocked and ended the conflict once and for all as the blast of a huge fireball stopped the fighting and told the Dark Naga King to cease their attack on both heaven and earth as well the new generations of the Phaya Naga Warriors. However, that won't stop them as long as the Mekong Dragons live. And then, the Mekong Dragons must deal with the last enemy: Asura Emperor Vlitra and his Gomar Army. Reaching at the end of the river, they found Vlitra's lair deep within the dam in Dongzhong where he planned to dry up the river with his dark sorcery as he was about to create a crisis as his part of world domination. But they've foiled his evil plan as the Mekong Dragons reached Vlitra at the inner sanctum and defeated them with their combined strength and banished him and his army back to the abyss and destroyed the dam, ending his plan for good and returned to Vietnam as they've saved Southeast Asia and possibly the world this time by themselves. The Mekong Dragons continue to defend the river, the sacred pond, lakes, and caves, from any potential threats in the future. They've also eventually teamed up with Temple Dragon Clan when they battled together against Lord Rouge Khemar at his secret underground tournament in Thailand and disrupted his recruiting operation with the Dark Nagas. Team Members Hung Rong Lua The red Naga warrior is the leader of the Mekong Dragons. Hung Rong Lua was once the apprentice to the Phaya Naga when he must be trained to be a Naga Warrior to follow his ancestors’ footsteps. During his last apprenticeship in 1995, he met Necro 69 in the city of Khé Con Rông and joined forces with other heroes to defeat Necro's old arch-nemesis and his evil allies from the Neo-Scorpions and the secret cabal organization called the Continental. After he returned to Vietnam, his apprenticeship is complete and he's now a fully Phaya Naga Warrior to defend the Mekong River from the Dark Nagas, Asura Emperor Vritra and his Gomar Army, and the Imperial 69. His name means “Heroic Fire Dragon.” Rong Nuoc Chien The blue Naga warrior is the fierce and noble swordsman of the Mekong Dragons. Rong Nuoc Chien is the elemental master of water, purifying the sickness on the riverbed and drown the demons with his whirlpool spell while guiding wary lost boat travelers to the safety of its destination. When Hung Rong Lua became the Phaya Naga Warrior, Rong Nuoc Chien became the second-in-command and the brother in arms to him with their combine power to push the Dark Nagas back to the underworld. His name means “Water Dragon Warrior.” Rong Dat Quan The yellow Naga warrior is the steadfast spearman of the Mekong Dragons. Rong Dat Quan is the earth dragon warrior who can shake the ground to stun his enemies like an earthquake and threw spear on them one at a time. He was an outstanding warrior of the heavenly army who bravely fought against the Dark Nagas singlehandedly and subsequently chosen as the potential Phaya Naga Warrior for his duty to the Naga lord. Now as the fully Phaya Naga Warrior, Rong Dat Quan found his new duty to defend the Mekong River from the evil forces of Dark Nagas, Asura Emperor Vlitra, and Imperial 69. His name means “Earth Dragon Soldier.” Lien Rong The pink Naga warrior is the skillful assassin of the Mekong Dragons. Lien Rong was one of the royal consorts to the Naga lord and the daughter of the spymaster and assassin though she was unaware at the time. But when the Dark Naga assassin attempt to murder her in her bedroom, Lien Rong stabbed him in cold blood as she frightened for what she has done until her father came to her and finally revealed his secrets to her. For six months, she was being trained as the assassin and spy and carried out her first mission to assassinate the Dark Naga spymaster and steal their plan for him by infiltration which she did without killing anyone who was deemed as non-targets. But she is also a skillful fast fighter with her mother's twin dagger who was the assassin before she retired from her duty. Now as the Phaya Naga Warrior, Lien Rong will fight for the greater good against the Dark Naga and the Gomar Army. Her name means “Lotus Flower Dragon.” Ngoc Bich Xa Thu Rong The green Naga warrior is the skillful archer of the Mekong Dragons. Ngoc Bich Xa Thu Rong was a niece to the overprotective general of the Naga Army and the former demon hunter. She hunts in the riverbank at night where she found nothing but harmless animals until she spotted the demons captured the Naga scout, tortured, and she immediately rescued him before they could kill him. After she eliminated the demons, she recovered the message from the scout after he died from his wounds and must bring it to her uncle before the Dark Nagas ambush them. Ngoc Bich Xa Thu Rong acted swiftly as she took the quickest route to reach her uncle's war camp before it was too late. As she reached the war camp, she spotted would-be assassins hiding in the bushes and took them down one by one with her bow and arrow until her uncle spotted Ngoc Bich Xa Thu Rong and was brought his camp where she delivered the message to him and a proof. Despite her best efforts to warn him, she saved her uncle on the battlefield while remaining hidden underwater and singlehandedly destroyed the Dark Naga's warship as well the demons along the way, ending the battle. After the battle was over, her uncle saw his daughter disappointed for disobeying his order but very proud of what she has become: the Phaya Naga Warrior and now she fights the Dark Nagas and the Gomar Army with her fellow Phaya Naga Warriors. Her name means “Precious Jade Archer Dragon.” Thuan Rong Ha The muscled violet Naga is the honorable mace warrior of the Mekong Dragons. Thuan Rong Ha is the mighty warrior with a golden heart who smashed the Dark Nagas with his Meteor Hammer, crushing and blowing them away like a meteor struck on water creating huge waves but he can tame the river from being swallowed into the water. He spent his time protecting villages near the riverbanks from demons and monsters from the underworld until the drought happened when the crops were dying and Thuan Rong Ha had to do something by bringing the rain down and revealed a demon with the ability to drying the crops up and eradicated it by flooding him into the abyss and the villagers were freed from the curse. Now as the Phaya Naga Warriors, Thuan Rong Ha will bring down the Meteor Hammer upon his common foes and flooding the Dark Nagas and the Gomar Army back to the underworld and defend the Mekong River. His name means “Tamed River Dragon.” Truc Rong Ha The orange obeisant Naga is the humble warrior of the Mekong Dragon. Truc Rong Ha was a gatekeeper between the earthly realm and the netherworld, keeping the evil spirits and demons at bay from breaching the gate. He doesn’t know what happened to other gatekeepers but he never leaves his duty to maintain balance. But the Dark Nagas attempting to breach the gate, Truc Rong Ha reacted quickly and dealt with them but not before he dealt with demons from opening the gateway and sent them back from whence they came. After his duty is done, Truc Rong Ha was chosen by the heavens as the Phaya Naga Warrior when the other gatekeeper came to succeed him and carry out his duty. As the Phaya Naga Warrior, he found his new duty to defend the Mekong River from the Dark Nagas and the Gomar Army. His name means “Bamboo River Dragon.” Dung Rong Lan Lan The young indigo Naga is the bravest and warrior and courageous scout of the Mekong Dragons. Dung Rong Lan Lan was a young student from his elementary school who wants to be the Phaya Naga Warrior just like his father who sacrificed himself to save the royal ship from the Dark Nagas. But on that day, his first adventure had begun when he and his friends got lost in the jungle while heading back home at sundown and Dung Rong Lan Lan must find his friends until he found them as they were abducted by the Dark Nagas and he must rescue them before being taken away which he freed them unnoticed and guided them to safety before the Dark Nagas noticed. After guided back home, Dung Rong Lan Lan was hailed a local hero though he is not the Phaya Naga and then he was chosen by Master Ca Dai Rong who can train him as the youngest Phaya Naga Warrior. After his vigorous training, Dung Rong Lan Lan now joins with other Phaya Naga Warriors to defend the Mekong River from the Dark Nagas, the Gomar Army, and the Imperial 69 while guiding other lost travelers to a safe route at dusk. He can also play tricks on his enemies and a couple of times with his friends, just playing jokes. His name means “Brave Little Dragon.” Master Ca Dai Rong The white elderly Nage is the master of the Phaya Naga Warriors and the Mekong Dragons. Master Ca Dai Rong was one of the original Phaya Naga Warriors who defeated the Asura Emperor Vlitra and the combined forces of Dark Nagas and the Gomar Army and freed the Mekong River from its grip. After the Mekong River was freed, Ca Dai Rong became one of the masters of the Phaya Naga to train the new generations of warriors with its supernatural powers passing on to each of them. Centuries later, he have chosen all eight Naga warriors including Hung Rong Lua who is the new leader of his Phaya Naga Warriors now called Mekong Dragons and completed their apprenticeship and delve into the modern world to face the new threats like the Imperial 69 and the returning of its ancient enemies, the Dark Nagas and the Asura Emperor Vlitra and his Gomar Army. Even he's the master, he can still fight but he can also offer guidance and mentorship for them. Even Hung Rong Lua. His name means “Great Elder Dragon.” Inspirations * Based on the mythical serpent-like creatures called Phaya Naga.